The Mask of Anubis
The Mask of Anubis is the artifact that Sibuna was trying to find under the orders of Senkhara in Season 2. Legend has it, when worn by the High Priest of Anubis at the funerals of pharaohs, the mask will weep tears of gold. It is likely that the god Anubis had some part in its creation and later gave it to his priests. The replica of the Mask of Anubis was located at the end of the tunnels. The true Mask of Anubis, which they thought to be the bronze replica given by Robert Frobisher-Smythe, that was in the library was actually the real one. However, when the Frobisher gem is placed in the masks third eye it becomes the true mask at its full power. Only the pure of heart can wear the Mask to gain access to the Land of Gods in the Duat, or the Egyptian Underworld. Rufus Zeno wanted to be sent to the Duat, but went to the Lake of Fire because he was actually evil. Veiw The Mask of Anubis Gallery Protection When the Frobisher-Smythes had stolen The Mask of Anubis along with The Cup of Ankh and possibly The Book of Isis from Egypt, they hid the replica Mask of Anubis at the end of the tunnels under the house. The real one, which was the one that was donated to the British Museum and later taken to the Frobisher library for the exhibition, was "hidden in plain sight". Yet, if they did not have the replica mask, they would not have been able to read the message on the wall, and they never would have known that the real mask was the one in the exhibition. Also, the mask turns into a seemingly useless bronze copy of itself when seperated from the gem, which was probably another way of protection. Sometime before their death, the Frobishers built the tunnels and donated the mask. It also can give people the power to summon dangerous fireballs (what Senkahara did to Joy when she was insided Nina's body) and if worn by someone evil, make huge fiery portals to the Underworld apppear (such as what happened to Rufus when he wore the mask). Mark of Anubis Senkhara the Forgotten Ruler of Egypt's spirt who is stalking Sibuna gave them all the Mark of Anubis as a curse and in return to reverse the curse Sibuna must find the Mask of Anubis at the end of the tunnels. She is always watching them when they are in the tunnels looking for the Mask and once "fake-pushed" Nina down the chasm in her dream in order to get her to hurry up. Victor, in the season finale lets Rufus Zeno put on the mask, for only the pure of heart can travel into the 'field of rushes' the region of the Duat where the righteous and gods dwelled and become a god. The mark links who ever has it and who ever gave it together. It glows bright red and can kill any marked people or put them under serious pain. Frobisher Gem If you look at the Mask of Anubis closely, you will notice a small crater in the forehead. The Frobisher Gem is the right size to fit into it. When the gem is inserted into the replica mask at the library, it turns from bronze to gold. The Frobisher Gem is the mask's third eye. Without the third eye, the mask is useless. When the Osirion holds the gem, it glows brightly. The Replica The replica of the Mask has mainly no detail, being pure bronze except for a small crater on the forehead. Louisa; Sarah's mother; made the replica, which Nina thinks if she made the replica she must have seen the original at some point. The thought to be true mask is at the end of the tunnels, guarded by many intricate tasks and is well hidden. This was proven wrong, as in the finale, when the Frobisher Gem was placed on the indentaion on top of the thought to be the replica mask, it transforms into full gold, where it becomes the true mask. The mask was then put back into the exhibition by Nina after she asked Victor if he thought it was best to put it back where Robert Frobisher Smyhte intended it to be. It probably becomes bronze as an added protection. Powers *According to Rufus Zeno, the mask takes a person through "the trials of Egypt". The trials were the transition into the Duat which was why the Book of the Dead was made, so they could pass them. The mask either allows them to skip the trials or the power to complete them easily. *The mask gives them the powers of an Egyptian deity, including immortality. However, this means that in mortal terms, the person will die. Also, Nina could throw deadly fire blasts under possesion. *The mask also produces "tears of gold", which is assumed to be the missing ingredient to the elixir of life. *The thought to be replica in the library is the true mask. *The mask at the end of the tunnels is the final clue, as seen when Nina put her locket on the mask, it flashed a light that when shone on the wall, will reveal the final message. *The Mask's abilities only work if the person who wears it is pure of heart. *The true Mask of Anubis is located at the exhibition, so they did not have to go through tasks. *Anyone who was not pure of heart is sent tumbling into what seems to be the Lake of Fire, another region of the Duat. *No one really knows if the tears of gold are actually gold. The tears of gold may be a large part of season 3. They do seem to save an almost dead person like Joy. *It is possible that now Joy is immortal because she took in a tear of gold though maybe it is neccesary for it to be used with the Elixir to truly achive long life. Category:Clues Category:Egyptian Artifacts Category:Season 2 (HoA) Category:House of Anubis Category:Items Category:Immortality Category:Gods (Egyptian) Category:Power Bestowers